It Could Stay This Simple
by Islanda
Summary: Songfic to "Never Grow Up," by Taylor Swift. Liberty reflects on her life, and how she lost the love of her life. JT watches from heaven, and wishes he could have appreciated his life more while he was alive. They both miss each other terribly, and everyone wishes they never grew up. If only things had stayed simple. For everyone who loves and misses JT Yorke as much as I do.


Hey guys…I'm kind of new to the Degrassi franchise; this is my first story here. I'm old school, and love the old characters as well as the new ones. I don't know if there are still any Jiberty fans out there, but I hope there's some! :P

So this story is a song fic to "Never Grow Up," by Taylor Swift, coming from the points of view of many characters. I've been thinking about writing it for awhile, and I found it to be an interesting look on their life. The lyrics are also not up, but you can easily search up the lyrics on google and read them before, during, or after reading the fic, just so some paragraphs actually make sense, because I tried to write them to the lyrics perfectly…LOL. Apparently it's against the rules to have songfics to any song not in the public domain (not sure what that is, but I will soon) so I'm republishing this with the lyrics removed because I really don't wanna get reported. So anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this and still read it, even if there are no lyrics! The line breaks will hopefully give you an idea of when the subject in the lyrics changes, so it will be somewhat easy to follow. But seriously, if you want to know exactly which lyrics go where, please PM me. I'd love to tell you!

(By the way, I made it that Toby moved to Toronto before Season 1 started, just because I wanted to add him into a flashback scene. I added some of the "grade eights" in as well, even though they only met the "grade sevens" in Season 1, it's likely that they knew each other in elementary school…please don't kill me for changing things!)

And I sadly don't own Degrassi. If I did, JT would be alive. Just sayin ;)

* * *

It was Emma Nelson's tenth birthday party, and all her closest friends were there; Manny, Liberty, JT, Toby, and even Terri and Ashley, some of the grade fives had come. It was the first sleepover birthday party she was allowed to have, and her mom said that this was one of the last times she would be allowed to have boys sleep over at her house. She wondered why, and Spike had simply said that things start to get weird between boys and girls around her age. Emma had just shook her head and giggled. She had known JT since kindergarten, and Toby for a couple years, and they would always be close, and that would never change. She was sad in a way that this might be the last time they would sleepover at her house, but she just tried to ignore the fact that she was growing up so fast. She had hit double digits! Her childhood had flown by so quickly already! Nevertheless, she enjoyed her birthday party, and everyone fell asleep after a long night of fun; except Liberty.

This was the first time Liberty had ever slept over anywhere. Her strict parents had finally agreed to let their daughter sleep over at Emma Nelson's after a long discussion, agreeing in the end, that they had to let their little girl grow up someday.

Liberty was always comfortable in Emma's house during the day, but at night, she felt scared and alone. Everyone else was asleep, even Spike. Liberty laid there in silence, trying not to touch Emma or Ashley who were beside her, or make too much noise as she flipped back and forth on her sleeping bag, trying to focus on getting some sleep. Nothing was working for her though.

Suddenly, just as Liberty was about to drift off, she felt something grab her fingers…or someone. She looked up startled, to find one of JT's hands draping down from the couch behind her, grabbing onto her fingers. She slowly released her fingers from his grip, but his head shot up, looking around, alarmed. He had been asleep. He looked down, and saw Liberty, now lying on her stomach to face him.

"Sorry…you were…um…holding my hand," Liberty stuttered, unsure of what had just happened. JT yawned and rolled his eyes.

"Don't be silly!" He whispered, smirking at her. He then noticed how awake she looked. "Did you fall asleep yet?" He asked, sounding a little concerned. He kept his voice quiet, trying not to wake up anyone in the silent room.

Liberty shook her head, biting her lip nervously.

"Aww, wittle Libby Tibby can't sleep?" JT joked. He then saw Liberty's hurt reaction, and sat up to make better eye contact with her. He yawned, then smiled at her.

"Just…close your eyes," he told her. "You'll drift off."

Liberty sighed and rolled over, trying to sleep. She didn't know how much time had passed after awhile. It felt like hours, but in reality, it was probably only about ten minutes. She rolled around again, and looked up. JT was lying down facing her, his head resting on his hands.

"JT?" Liberty whispered, trying not to wake anyone else up.

"Yes?" JT answered immediately, his eyes popping open. He was at the age where he didn't have to think twice about a response to a simple question, such as his name being called.

"I can't…" Liberty sighed, trailing off. "I feel lonely here, I can't explain it," she added, trying to make some sense out of the situation. Liberty always felt weird, even sleeping over at her uncle and aunt's, or her grandma's. Home is where she felt the most comfortable. She wasn't about to explain that to JT though; he would tell everyone, and make her really embarrassed. The dark made her uncomfortable too. She always slept with a night light at home.

JT sat up, and looked down at Liberty.

"Close your eyes, you'll drift off eventually," JT consoled her. "I'll stay awake until you're asleep, if that makes you feel any better," he added.

"Really?" Liberty asked. She had never seen this side of JT before…he was always just joking around. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all.

JT sighed.

"Liberty, just close your eyes," JT told her, smirking. Liberty sighed in response, and shut her eyes. JT watched her eyelids flutter as she slowly drifted off. After a few minutes, JT was sure that she had crashed. He looked down, and saw that her covers had fallen off. He stood up, and put the covers back on her body. He then saw a nightlight in the corner. JT walked over, and plugged it into the wall. The room instantly lit up, and he walked back to the couch. Being careful not to disturb Toby, he crawled back into his sleeping bag and closed his eyes, sighing in relief. He had to admit, sleeping with a night light was always easier than sleeping in the dark.

Liberty had her first of many dreams about JT that night.

* * *

JT always made everything funny. If you were down, JTwould be the one to cheer you up. He'd always be there to crack a joke at the best time possible, and ease the tension, adding some comic relief into people's lives. Sometimes, he'd even crack a joke at the worst time possible. Whatever the situation was though, you could always count on JT to try and lighten the mood.

He lived his life to the fullest, and had no real regrets when he died, except for the whole situation with me. Sometimes, I wonder if we really were going to get back together, and that he would break up with Mia. Deep down though, I knew that after everything we went through, he still did love me.

One time in Grade 7, Mr. Simpson was sick one day, and we had a substitute in that was new to Degrassi. None of us had ever seen here before. She was calling out attendance, and was nearing the bottom of the list.

"Liberty?" She called.

That was me. I waved my hand in the air to show that I was here, and smiled as I did so. I knew that I had to make a good impression for the sub, like always.

I looked over, and JT and Toby were talking, but when they heard the teacher's voice, they stopped.

"JT?" The teacher called. JT looked at Toby, and smirked. He then stood up, and walked up to the front of the class to face the substitute, who was looking beyond confused.

"We haven't met yet," he began. "I'm JT Yorke, and I will be your class clown for the day. Pleasure to meet you!" JT said while smiling, holding his hand out for the teacher to shake.

The teacher forced a smile, and reluctantly shook JT's hand as she looked around in confusion, wondering what was going on, if she was some joke to the class. She sighed, and put down the clipboard.

"Nice you meet you JT," she uttered nervously. She then carried on with the class as normally as possible. Mr. Simpson spoke nothing of it the following day.

JT always pulled things like this. It was typical JT being himself, and I missed it. If only life consisted of these daily little things that made everyone smile, maybe it wouldn't be so hard. If only we could have stayed young forever.

* * *

I wish we could have stayed in Grade 7 longer. We were so little back then. I remember all the guys and girls used hang out together back then. Nothing mattered; whereas in later grades I would have to go to Manny or Emma if I had a problem. In Grade 7 and even Grade 8 I could go to Toby, and even JT sometimes. Things changed. People changed.

The only thing I regret is my stupid little crush on JT that I had forever that will never go away. We were together for awhile, but our baby was a mistake. We weren't ready to be parents. Sometimes I wonder if my pregnancy was a sign from God implying that we weren't supposed to be together. I was stupid for ever loving him, and thinking that I could someday be happy.

It was all so simple back when we started at Degrassi though. Too bad it all had to change, and that we all had to grow up.

* * *

You always want to be a good friend to the people you've known forever. Maybe I always did love Liberty, maybe since we were little. I still don't know. Maybe I was always in denial all those years where we weren't together, when I was a jerk to her. I would always protect her though, even if we weren't together, like she was my sister or something. If I was still alive today, who knows if we'd be together. I know that I wouldn't let any other guy hurt her, or break her heart, ever. I'd never let her be alone, after all we went through. Right before I died, we were about to get back together, I knew it. If only I'd never left, and she'd never grown up.

* * *

I remember our first date when we started dating, right at the end of Grade 9. You still lived with your mom then, before she went into rehab. I remember she went into rehab for drug addiction shortly after we broke up. When she drove you to the movies, you were all mad and embarrassed that your mom was driving you to your first "real" date. I found it funny at the time, but now I think that you should've just appreciated your mom while you still had her, because that was one of the last car rides you had with her, and one of the last times you saw her before you died.

When we dated, you always talked about how you wanted to grow up, and do everything on your own. When you dated Liberty, she told me how you wanted to move in with her and raise your child together. Raising your son was your number one goal, until you got too stressed and lost it. Even when we went to the movies back when we were 14, there was so much you couldn't do that you wanted to. You wanted to drive, and start college already, and just be done with high school. Emma and I always laughed and joked about how fast you wanted to grow up, and at the fact you were at the maturity level of a ten year old. But now that you never got to, it's not funny anymore.

* * *

"Mom, can you just…stop here?" JT asked his mom as nicely as he could. His mom looked back at him in confusion. She embarrassed him. No one knew about his mom's condition until after he died; not even Toby.

"Honey, I can just drop you off right up front, there's no need for you to walk!" She said forcing a smile, obviously missing the hint her son was giving her.

JT leaned back in his seat and sighed. He loved his mom and everything, and could see her aging faster, and getting more wrinkles than ever these days. He knew something was wrong with her lately, but it probably wasn't that serious. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he knew that he was going to have to be blunt and direct.

"Mom! I don't want Manny to see that my _mom _is dropping me off…it's embarrassing! It's like, my first official date," he added. "I need to appear…manly," he smirked.

JT looked over at his mom, and he saw her blink a few times. She stopped abruptly as she put the car into park, and looked at her son, frowning.

"Fine. You can get out right here and walk, if you're so _manly _then," she snapped. "You know James, I'm not going to be around forever to drive you places," she added more gently after a pause. "Have fun," she added with a forced smile.

JT looked at his mom strangely as he walked out of the car.

"Whatever mom," he retorted. "I'll be home when I'm home."

* * *

JT used to sleepover at my house a lot back when we were really close, before he became friends with Danny, and before he and Liberty started dating. Back then, JT and I would still hang out when he didn't need me just to talk to me about the problems going on in his life. JT was usually a good friend to me, but I'd be lying if I said we were always as close as we were back in grade school.

In grade 9 for whatever reason, my dad and Kate allowed JT to sleepover at my house on school nights…and it happened on most school nights. I found out later after JT had passed away that his mom suffered from drug addiction, and that she was in the course of going into rehab. Her mother arranged for him to stay at my place during the week, and he would stay at his grandma's on the weekends. He didn't tell me about his mom, and what she was going through. He didn't tell me the most important issue going on in his life.

We found out later that once JT's mom was out of rehab, she wanted to regain custody of her son. His grandma told his mom what had happened to JT. She was heartbroken, and committed suicide soon afterward. We never heard from his grandmother again.

Every morning while at my house, JT would fool around while getting dressed. He would walk around my room shirtless, dancing in his PJs as he picked out what he would wear. A lot of my memories of JT have faded over the years, but I still have videos of him dancing around in his PJs, getting ready for school. I still shed a few tears every time I watch them.

* * *

For some people, living is hard. For me up in heaven, I get to watch my friends live, and that's the hardest thing someone can do. Right after I died, I watched all my friends mourn over me. I watched how Degrassi moved on without me. How my friends moved on without me. Watching them move on was hard, but I would want nothing else for the people I loved.

I watched my friends live all the time. I watched them live their final school year at Degrassi. I watched them all graduate. I watched Manny and Jay's relationship. I watched Emma and Spinner get married…now that was fucked. I watched as Drake was arrested, and how Johnny DiMarco grew up and changed as a person. I even watched as Mia moved on with her life without me. We weren't meant to be, but I hope the best for her and Bella. I check in on my best friend Toby everyday. I try and keep track of my son. Most importantly though, I watched Liberty; the only girl I'll ever be able love. I watched her throughout university, and as she became a lawyer. I would watch over her for the rest of her life.

As her life becomes more complex, I sigh. If only we were still young, and were in high school forever. I wish we'd never grown up. I wish I'd never died. I wished life had stayed simple for everyone._  
_

* * *

You were a nice kid Stock Boy. And, you were an innocent little child when I met you, and I'm the one who changed that.

You see, if you think about it, I'm the one who caused your death, if you piece everything together. If I hadn't gotten you to start selling drugs, you wouldn't have overdosed. If you hadn't overdosed, Liberty wouldn't have broken up with you. If Liberty hadn't broken up with you, you guys would have kept your baby. If you guys had kept your baby, you would have been too busy caring for your baby to worry about anyone else but the baby and Liberty. You wouldn't have met Mia. You wouldn't have been killed.

Sometimes I wonder about that last one though, if you really wouldn't have met Mia. You were a good person and a good friend, always ready to defend the people you cared about. Maybe you would have met Mia by defending her that day at the game, even if you were still with Liberty. You were just a good, caring person; unlike me.

Getting you into dealing drugs got you into violence, and that's what killed you. And I will never ever forget that for the rest of my life.

* * *

If life was simple, everything would be so nice. If we could have been kids forever, things would be amazing. I would give anything to relive all my memories I have of us growing up. I think I can say that you were my best guy friend. I've known you since kindergarten, and we were always close. I knew that you would be there for me whenever I needed you to be. When you passed away, I needed someone to talk to me, and cheer me up. Crack a joke. Make me laugh. You were supposed to be the person there to do that. Then I remembered that I was you I was mourning.

You were always the class clown. The person who could almost always make me smile, no matter what. I miss you and think about you everyday. After you and Manny broke up though, we drifted apart. You were spending a lot of time with Liberty. I was just there, hanging out with the boyfriend of the month, as usual. If I'd known I'd be losing you soon, I'd be hanging out with you more. Like we used to.

When senior year hit, you wanted to get out of Degrassi super quickly. You wanted to find your son, and go to college. I remember when we talked in the hall once, during one of your rants about what you were going to do next year.

"You're young, JT. Enjoy it while you can. You won't be seventeen forever."

If I could take back those words now, I would. Because ironically enough, that was the day you died.

* * *

After Danny and I graduated and left for school, my parents moved to the other side of Toronto to live closer to my grandparents. I didn't really keep in touch with anyone after high school, so I had no reason to go back and visit my old neighborhood; except for you. Your spirit will always lay there. Your grave is there.

Sometimes I try to picture my childhood room. I remember we both lost our virginity to each other in that room when my parents were out, and when Danny was at Derek's. We had sex many more times together after that. It would be amazing, when you would make love to me. It's a feeling I'll never forget for as long as I live.

We got interrupted sometimes though. Danny thought it would be funny to blast his music and tune us out. I still remember hearing all his favorite songs from back then…it was annoying at the time, but now it's memories that I'll always treasure.

I remember how we used to memorize and watch out for the sound of your dad's car door shutting. He was home. That meant it was time for you to sneak out my window and go home. We'd kiss goodbye, because we know we'd see each other the next day.

We were almost caught a few times. My dad suspected things, and clearly knew there was stuff going on, but didn't say anything. My parents and I began fighting over our relationship. But I wouldn't change a thing, because I love you, and always will.

* * *

I had a weird dream on my fifteenth birthday though, before we fell in love. Back when you made fun of me. Back when I was obsessed with you. It was before the school shooting. Before everything changed. **(1)**

In my dream, JT and I fell in love. Rick was killed, and Jimmy was paralyzed. Before I knew it, I was pregnant, and didn't know what to do. I was beginning to become someone who wasn't myself, and I was beginning to lose everything and everyone I loved, slowly. My parents didn't trust me anymore. Danny thought I was a failure. Manny and Emma didn't talk to me much anymore. Then at the end of the dream, you were stabbed. I woke up before I knew if you survived or not. I assumed the worst though.

Little did I know, all these things were to become a reality for me within the next couple of years. I almost knew at that moment that I was never going to be truly happy. My dream was a vision almost. And a reality check. I knew at that moment that everything that I thought I had would someday be gone.

* * *

After I graduated from Smithdale, I was alone. I had drifted apart from Emma after she had dropped out, and Manny was in Hollywood pursuing her acting career. I hadn't made any new friends over the past couple years, so I had no one to move in with. I became a lawyer, and lived with my parents for awhile until I decided that it was time to move out, and get a place of my own.

I decided on an apartment right near Degrassi. That was where my real home was. All my memories lived there. JT was there. I got my parents to drive me there, back to the big city. They were worried about me being there all by myself, but I assured them I'd be fine. It was closer to my work anyways. I smiled to them as they left, promising to call them later that week to let them know how I was doing.

When I was going to sleep that night, I was freezing. I didn't think I'd be this cold on my first night. Maybe it was the fact that I was alone. I didn't know. My covers were in a moving van all day; maybe that why they were cold.

The last time I had felt so uncomfortable sleeping anywhere was Emma's tenth birthday party. That time though, you were there to help me fall asleep. Now I know that it would never happen again.

I decided to pick up a book and read for a bit. **(2) **After I had warmed up though a bit, I felt sleepy, and decided to try and sleep again. I rolled over, and there you were. We started talking, and were having a decent conversation. It reminded me of how much I really missed you, everyday. You talked about how we would lived together someday, and it was then that I realized it was just a vision. You died. We would never have the chance to live together. All I had left of you were memories, and I would have to live with that.

I tucked myself in, and turned my night light on, then slowly cried myself to sleep. I knew you wouldn't be able to do it for me this time.

I wish I'd never grown up. All I want is my friends back. My life back. The love of my life back. But that would never happen.

* * *

Back when I was alive, all I wanted to do was grow up. I regret it now, big time.

I had a good childhood, looking back. Emma and Manny were my best friends when I was growing up. We had so many memories together. Playing in the leaves in the fall at recess. Playing Hungry Hippos **(3)**at Manny's when it was too cold or wet to do anything outside. The summer nights we had at Emma's cottage every year up until grade 7, where the three of us would all fall asleep together on the pullout couch watching old Disney movies. We were going to be there at each other's weddings, and we were all going to go on vacations together with our families when we were older. Best friends forever. Until middle school.

Toby and I met when he was in my grade 3 class, but we were never close until we bumped into each other at summer camp, and we hit it off right away. Maybe we were more alike back then, but as high school progressed, we became totally different people. Maybe that's what made us such great friends. Opposites do attract after all.

Then there was Liberty…man, I made mistakes with her. I was a fool to think we could live together on our own. Selling oxycodone was a huge regret that I wish I could take back. If I'd never done that, maybe we would have never broken up.

Being a teenager and being in love was fun. But still, if I could relive childhood, I would do it in a heartbeat. Things could still be simple that way.

* * *

Liberty met her son later on in life. His name was Carter, and they met when he was twelve years old, an age where he was old enough to understand the situation of his birth, but not too old to reject the idea of meeting his birth parents. He was looking through the box of stuff Liberty and JT had put together for him all those years ago, and asked his adoptive mother questions. Carter had always known he was adopted, and his adoptive mother supported the idea of him meeting his birth parents someday, and they knew that it was the right time.

Immediately after meeting, Carter reminded Liberty of his father. He had the same smile and eyes as JT, although his skin was slightly darker. If only JT could see him now, she thought to herself. Liberty would treasure the moment she met her son forever.

As Carter continued to grow up, Liberty stayed in touch with him. She told him about his father, and how alike they were. Carter was sad to learn the truth about his father, but appreciated the fact that he was able to meet his mother and develop a relationship with her._  
_

* * *

Carter was the only thing I had left of JT. Every time I saw Carter, I could see more and more of his father in him. His personality and charm reminded me so much of JT, all the time. As Carter continued to grow up, it reminded me of all the time that had passed since JT died. My life was passing before my eyes.

Soon enough, Carter got his first girlfriend. Her name was Emily, and she reminded me a bit of myself when I was younger. I told Carter to treat her right, and to not break her heart, ever. He nodded solemnly, and sadly enough, I knew that the day would come where they would someday break up. I hoped it would be better then the break up his parents experienced.

He was just like his father in almost every way. He wanted nothing but to grow up. As he began going to parties in high school and drinking, my heart sank. My baby boy was growing up. I was thirty years old. I wasn't young anymore. I had grown up. I wanted Carter to be young forever. But I knew that was impossible. Time had to keep going on._  
_

* * *

Liberty and Carter became really close. His parents moved back to the Toronto area, so Carter would sometimes spend weekends with Liberty. Carter's adoptive parents felt for the poor young woman who lost the love of her life at such a young age. They knew how lonely she was, and they knew that getting to see her son sometimes would brighten up her day.

Carter was already asleep in the room Liberty had made for him one night when she was on her way to bed. She stopped by his bed, and kissed Carter gently on the head. It was one of the things she missed out on doing for the first twelve years of her son's life that she wished she could have the chance to do every night. But she knew she couldn't. He was only here every other weekend.

"Don't you ever grow up," she whispered in his ear as she made her way to the doorway. She looked back, and sighed to herself. "Never grow up," she repeated as she felt a tear run down her cheek. She blinked her eyes shut for a moment, and when she opened them, JT was standing before Carter's bed.

"Just never grow up," Liberty heard him say as he smiled at his son.

He appeared to be unaware on her presence. Liberty felt herself begin to cry as she watched JT look over their son, their creation. As the tears rolled down her cheeks, JT turned towards her. He didn't move any closer; he just looked at her casually, like he would if he was still alive. Liberty felt self conscious as her love looked at her body. She felt older than ever at that moment. JT looked so young. Seventeen forever.

They made eye contact. JT smiled his famous smile. He winked at Liberty as his spirit vanished, once again.

Liberty smiled as JT faded once again. She looked over at Carter. It was time to move on. Time to grow up. But she knew deep down that some parts of her childhood would always be there. JT Yorke was one of them. And that would never, ever change for the rest of her life.

* * *

Wow…this actually took me forever to write. I wrote this over the span of a few months. I seriously hope that some people read this though, and that some people still love this couple as much as I do. I actually cried while writing parts of this :/ And I'm so sad with the lyrics gone. It's incomplete. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to do this, it ruined this story -.- I know how confusing it is. The lyrics were supposed to break up certain parts, instead of the line breaks. They were my best solution though :(

OH. And listen to the song…atleast the verse part of it. Or the ending won't make as much sense. Like I said, I really tried to follow the lyrics…LOL.

**(1): **I know the school shooting was October 31st, and that Liberty's birthday is in November, but I realized that after I wrote it and didn't want to change it…don't kill me! D: I also found it weird how Liberty's reaction to the shooting was never really shown. It was sure to change her life a bit, so I worked that in.

**(2):** This was indeed a reenactment of the Degrassi Mini "I Won't Forget." I love the producers so much for making this Mini, and I don't own it at all.

**(3):** …Does anyone remember this game? :O

I'm sorry I made this so sad though…I also hate the ending. I didn't know what else to do though. :/ I hope you guys liked the story though…I'll actually love you forever and give you cookies if you review this, cause I worked my tail off on this :P But I still love you all for reading it hehe ;)

If you have stories and you want me to read them, let me know, cause if you took the time to read my fic, I'm totally open to reading yours (:

~Lauren (:


End file.
